


Eating with Androids

by Originalpuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Lesbians in Space, femtropebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione didn't know people took Harry and Ron's nicknames seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating with Androids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU: Science Fiction square on [my femtrope bingo card](http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/138497945353/my-femtropebingo-card-so-excited-its-one-of-my#disqus_thread) on tumblr.

Most strangers thought of Hermione as some sort of Android, always floating around people with extensive knowledge about little things that always, inevitably, ends up helping them beat back whatever band of Death Eaters that they came across.  
  
Her closest friends knew it wasn’t true, even if they joked about it – they had seen Hermione look things up, be confused and frustrated, and they knew it was alright to tease her about it. They were together through thick and thin, and that came with the chance to tease each other in ways others could not.  
  
And normally it was fine. Except not now, not now that their ship, the _Phoenix_ , had taken on a new crew member. A beautiful, strange new crew member. Fleur Delacour wasn’t entirely human, she’d said it up front so that no one would be surprised if her Veela traits came out during a battle.  
  
Nobody on the _Phoenix_ really cared, since even before Fleur, not everyone on-board was human. Their ship, their _cause_ , was to take out the Death Eaters who intended to decimate anyone who wasn’t purely human in their corner of the galaxy. It was only natural that non-humans joined them.  
  
And some Androids, too. Which was why the joke about Hermione was so damn amusing to the boys, their ships current war heroes (taking down some of the worst Death Eater commanders can escalate your fame like that).  
  
But it wasn’t until Fleur had sat down next to her during lunch that Hermione had realized just how not okay Harry and Ron’s teasing was.  
  
“I was not aware that you would need to eat,” Fleur said, looking over at Hermione’s tray and then back up into her face.  
  
“Uhm, what?” It was all Hermione could think to respond with. Veela excreted pheromones towards potential mates, and while Fleur didn’t usually affect women on their ship, Hermione seemed to be the exception. Usually it wasn’t much of a problem, since other than the one time they’d fought back-to-back on the front lines of a mining planet, they hadn’t really been close. “Of course I need to eat!”  
  
“Please don’t be offended. I simply have never met anyone else who wasn’t human before. Not until this ship, at least.” Fleur paused, then. “Well, I suppose I’ve met Veela, clearly. But never someone like you.”  
  
Hermione was confused for all of thirty seconds before it dawned on her. “And just what do you think ‘someone like me’ is?”  
  
Fleur looked slightly confused, in return. “An Android, of course.”  
  
“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not one. It’s just a joke, one that I’m not sure I’m going to allow to continue.”  
  
“That’s wonderful!” Fleur was enthusiastic, which was the opposite of what Hermione expected. God, his was a confusing conversation. “I’d been feeling uncomfortable about being so attracted to an Android.”  
  
“Oh.” Hermione blushed. “Well, you’re fairly attractive, too. And good with a wand. Very good with a wand. And pretty. I think I mentioned that already, but it’s true.”  
  
“Perfect! I knew there was something between us, I could smell it. I had just assumed that it was a result of circuits messing up my scent.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Veela can pick up on their partner’s scents without even trying. It’s part of our mating process,” Fleur explained. Hermione realized what she meant after the first few words, having casually researched it, only mostly interested in how Veela courting worked. “So perhaps we can have a date next time we’re planet side?”  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. “How about we get to know each other a bit better, first.”  
  
“Of course.” Fleur let out a little huff. “I’ve been to see navigation and we’re going to be in space for quite a while, so we will have plenty of time.”  
  
The buzzer sounded for the crew to switch shifts, and Hermione hopped up, realizing she was supposed to be working with Bill on the intel they’d recovered on their last mission. “Okay, how about we meet tomorrow at lunch?”  
  
Fleur smiled and told her it was a deal.


End file.
